


you're gonna feel the heat of my cavalry

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: vent fic sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls





	

Tyler thinks about killing people more than the average person should. 

Not just random people, not really, but those who have hurt him and hurt Jenna and hurt Josh. 

When Josh is curled up and shaking and scared Tyler thinks about tearing apart the people who have hurt his friend, thinks about making them choke on their own blood, thinks about holding them on the edge of death for hours so they can feel a fraction of the pain Josh has. 

Tyler's fantasies about killing his own rapist are quieter, quicker. Tyler’ll just shoot him in the head. He doesn't deserve to be killed by Tyler's bare hands. 

Sometimes Tyler has to take a deep breath. 

Talking about being homicidal is something for therapy.


End file.
